War Birds
by Mystic-Adversary
Summary: Raven's world is turned upside down, when two figures from her past in Azarath finally track her down in Jump City. Two twin brothers fight the other Titans and each other to determine her fate when it is all said and done. PLZ R&R no matter how harshly
1. Reoccurring Nightmare

**(DISCLAIMER**

I do not own the Teen Titans

This Fic is not based off of any recognizable TT arc. The characters Ian/Eagle & Falk/Falcon are my own made-up characters. Some minor hints at BB/Rae are present, but it is not intended to be, sorry. Rob/Star are a confirmed couple.)

_After a hard day of fighting off the New members of the Hive. The team has settled down in the common room, in their various activities of amusement. Robin watched the world news, Starfire was cooking some god-forsaken, Tameranian, concoction in the kitchen, Raven was reading a book of short stories, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were locked in a furious competition, playing their Game Station. Everyone seemed in their own element except for one of them. Raven looked blankly at her book, it was as though she was looking through the pages onto what was really on her mind. With a loud bang from the boy's video game she was hurled back into reality._

Raven: "Must you play that mindless game so loudly? I am trying to read." _She sighed and looked upset._

_Cyborg turned to her and blinked, but this was just the distraction Beast Boy needed to finish Cyborg off. He blew his tank out of the park and the victory music started playing. Beast boy celebrated his first victory over Cyborg in "Turbo Tank Buster V"_

Beast Boy: "WOO HOO!, I did it... I actually did it! I beat you in something on this machine!" _BB proceeds to do his victory dance and went to get some sodas. Cyborg tended to his comrade._

Cyborg: "Sorry, Raven. We'll turn it down." _Raven nodded her thanks, but he put his metallic hand to his chin _"Haven't you ever wanted to try it? It's not as mindless as it seems. There is a lot of strategy involved. Figuring out your foe's next steps and making sure you don't leave yourself open to enemy attacks."

_Raven shrugged as she closed her book and got up to leave. Just then Beast Boy came back with some sodas, still dancing away_

Beast Boy: "Aw, come on Rae. Don't be such a stiff. Not everything has to be so... doom and gloom. We defeated your father, and you promised that you would live a little." _BB handed Raven a soda and she looked at it blankly. She didn't drink soda, but BB was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She sighed and put the can before her."  
_

Raven: "I did say that I would. You are annoying, but you are right."

BB: "What harm can one can of soda and a video game do, right?" _BB jarred Raven with his elbow to her side and tried to get her to lighten up, Raven sighed again and opened up the can of soda which proceeded to fizz over wildly all over her hair and face. BB gasped, Cyborg slapped his forehead, and Raven glared at BB dripping wet._

Raven: "What harm can it do, huh?

BB: "Um... it happens, heh..." _BB still tried to make light of the situation, but Raven stormed out of the room. _"Wait, Rae!... It's not all bad!... Look! _BB proceeded to dump the rest of the can over his own head _See!, now we're even!

Raven: "Just... LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Raven left and the door to the rec room slammed shut behind her, she didn't need this added stress. Bless his heart for trying, but BB just couldn't ever do anything right. It was so close to that time of year. She could feel him get closer, and the dreams have already started._

Cyborg: "You just can't win with her, can you?" _Cyborg put a hand to his shoulder_

BB: "No... I can't" _BB sighed_

Cyborg: "Why don't you talk to Robin?... He and Starfire seem to be going really well."

_Meanwhile Robin is tied up in a chair getting fed Starfire's infamous, Tameranian, Kuflarg Stew_

BB: "No, it has nothing to do with how I do it, I am just not in her league, I'm not even a blip in her radar."

Cyborg: "Don't give up hope, she'll come around, buddy." _Cyborg tried to keep it positive, he could see how he tries so hard_

_Meanwhile Raven prepared for a unscheduled shower, courtesy of her unfortunate luck. She ran the water exceptionally hot and let it trickle down her face and body. It always had to be this way. Anyone she let too close to her got hurt somehow. Just like when he tried to get close. Thoughts flooded her head about him. Did he remember her? Is he still looking for her? Was he even still alive? Raven slumped to the tub floor, in no real rush to get out._

Raven: "Are you still there, somewhere?... I... I am so sorry. If it wasn't for me you would be our king and our home would still exist." _Raven still held a torch for her first love, but she couldn't break BB's heart. She knew her love was out there somewhere. "_Oh... Ian... you gave up so much for me..." _Her bottle of body wash started to glow with black energy and exploded all over her and the tub. She calmed down and continued her shower _"He is coming, Ian... please find me first"

_As she got out and wrapped purple towel around her hair and put on a black robe she was greeted by a knocking at her door. Surely she expected it to be Beast Boy there to apologize as he always does, and as usual she was right. His voice was submissive. She opened the door_

Raven: "Yes?" _she replied_

BB: "Hey... Rae..."

Raven: "What is it Beast Boy?"

BB: "I didn't mean to splash you with soda"

Raven: "I know you didn't" _She looked down to the ground_

BB: "I'm sorry, Rae"

Raven: "I know you are"

BB: "Can you come out?"

Raven: "Not tonight, Beast Boy. I'm beat and haven't been getting much sleep. Perhaps tomorrow."

BB: "Oh..." _He nodded and slunk_ "Ok, Rae." _He left dejected, but she couldn't lead him onto anything that wasn't going to be. She made it a personal point to be a bit nicer to him the next day though._

Raven: "Goodnight" _The door shut and she quickly changed into some PJs and hopped into bed with her book of spells. Dream catchers surrounded her bed_ "Please protect me tonight..." _she pleaded, as she spoke an incantation from her book_

_The Titans eventually all went to bed, but Raven's night had only just begun. She stirred from under her black bed sheets. Her pulse became spastic and in her sleep she started to cry. Then she slowly and somberly talked in her sleep_

Raven: "No... more..." _Raven gasped and teared _"...Falk... stop..."

_Just then a man arrived at the Jump City power plant and his eyes grew red as blood_

Falk: "Ah, my lovely, how nice to finally see you again." _His loud laughter bellowed into the night air _"Now to bring you to me" _His hands glowed with Red energy and he slowly walked inside the door_

_Meanwhile back at the Titan Tower, Raven is still tossing. Her nightmare has become increasingly violent as a sweat began to form on her pale brow. A red haze began to cover her body and her Chakra twinkled. The nightmare picked up where the last one left off. Her assailant towering over her and swatting down at the younger Raven's face._

Raven: "Agh!... No... leave me alone, Falk" _Her churning turned into a reenactment of the event, her position on her bed was just as it was that fateful day in Azarath before her homeland was destroyed. Her face jerked suddenly to the left as though she was being struck. This nightmare had slipped from being a state of mind to reality._

Raven: "Ian!... He won't leave me alone!..." _Her lip actually started to bleed as she reached out for someone who obviously wasn't there. However her shrieking had woken up the person nearest to her, Starfire, and she entered the room in haste._

Starfire: "Friend, Raven! You are having a mare of the night!" _Raven Sprung from the bed still under the nightmare and Starfire held her back. _"Please friend Raven, You are acting unlogical!"

_Raven fought her, but was no match for the Tameranian. Raven teared as she was watching something horrific in her nightmare._

Raven: "Ian, No!!!..." _Raven crumpled to her knees as the red haze dispersed from her body. She was left awake, clutching onto Starfire, who was confused_

Starfire: "Oh, dear. Raven, who is this Ian, which you speak?"

_The girl stood up and composed herself, she looked grimly at the bright Tameranian._

Raven: "He has arrived to claim me... we mustn't allow him to succeed."

Starfire: "Who?... Ian?... shall we engage in combat with this person?" _Star tilted her head to the side as Raven shook hers_

Raven: "No, One of my many demons from before we had met has come here to end my life."

_Just like that the alarms go off and the rest of the team catch up with the girls_

Robin: "A mass murder is taking place at the Jump City Power plant. We must hurry!" _Robin took Starfire by the hand, but she halted him_

Starfire: "Wait, friend Raven has had an odd mare of the night." _Raven emerged from her closet in uniform_

Raven: " Never mind it Starfire, we are needed else where. I will tell you about it further, after we are through."

_Robin nodded as the rest of the group joined them_

Robin: Titans GO!...


	2. The Terror Bird Returns

(Thank you, anyone who happen to stumble upon the fic and give it an honest read. I appreciate the opportunity to expose my ideas to you all. Before we get into the action here is a small run down of who my characters are and what they do.

Name: Ian Azar

Code Name: Eagle

Age: 17

Power: His powers were a gift from the soul of his mother Azar. Like Raven he also has the ability to create force fields, heal himself and others mentally, and use his soul self to move objects and for empathy. He could also turn into a giant eagle to get around much like Raven turns into a giant raven. Unlike Raven however, his energy is a white energy and instead of seeping into the shadows to evade attack he alters the light around him and turns invisible.

Weaknesses: The curse Falcon put on him basically made it so if Raven ever gets physically hurt in any way so does he. So he has to watch Raven's back as if it was his own. As all Azarathians if they are interrupted before a spell is fully spoken the spell doesn't work.

Personality: Much like Raven he is very reserved, and he was taught like Raven to live an as emotionless life as possible as the teachings of Azarath prescribed, but that was always trying around her. He cares very deeply for Raven and will stop his brother Falcon at any cost.

Brief Description of Character:

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 168 lbs.

Hair color: Silver

Skin color: Pale White

-------------------------------

Name: Falk Azar

Code Name: Falcon

Age: 17

Power: His powers were given to him by Trigon after a ritual. He could use his soul self just not like Raven and his brother could. His energy is used as more of a projectile base rather then force field based. Think magic missiles from D&D. Also his soul self is used to boost his own abilities, such as speed himself up and make him stronger.

Personality: Evil... well... yeah... he wants to kill Raven for control over her father's powers. So he will do anything necessary to smoke her out so he could get his hands on her. Even and especially if that means killing his own brother.

Weaknesses: his soul self isn't as strong as his Azarathian counterparts, and like them he must speak out the magic words before something happens. Also, he's coo coo for cocoa puffs. Who knows what he will do, he might not even know at times. The curse Eagle put on him makes him feel all the emotions that Raven suppresses. Although they aren't painful anymore they still will be damn distracting.

Brief Description of Character:

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 176 lbs.

Hair color: red

Skin color: white

That's really all you need to know about the two brothers. If you want an idea of how they look Ian was based on Street Fighter 3: Third Strike's Remy, and Falk is based on King of Fighter's Iori. Now let us continue the story. Raven is having some second thoughts, but her friends are confident that they will win the day. What will happen when she is reunited with her childhood tormentor?)

-----------------------

_With Robin's famous line, the team charges together to their respective modes of transportation. As the team reaches the automatic door, Raven falls behind the rest. She halts just before the door and watches the others parade on with confidence. She stared into space as the door closed and opened again as visions of what it was like growing up with Falk on her case constantly. If it wasn't for Ian... she would have never made it to Jump City. Where was he now? Raven quivered and braced herself against the wall. She slowly slid down it and hugged her legs tightly. She was clueless, she was without hope, and she was afraid. All of those years of leaning on Ian so much left her completely devoid of any confidence in herself, and to an extent, her fellow Titans. Just then the door heading outside opened back up and Robin returned to get her._

Robin: "Hey, Raven. We're ready out there and we can't leave without you." _Robin tried to smile and put a hand to Raven's shoulder, but Raven remained sitting. "_It can't be that bad, it was a different time, and you have the advantage of the four of us watching your back."

_Raven lowered her hood so Robin couldn't see the cold tears streaming down her face. She shook her head and put her hand to his._

Raven: "I can't risk your lives. Falk isn't like anything we've faced before. His power is only a shade of my father's, but his madness makes him just as dangerous, if not more."

_Robin couldn't believe that as memories of how dominating Trigon was, were still fresh in probably all of their minds._

Robin: "Come on, Raven. You know that can't be true, but even if it is we will overcome it. Because we are the Teen Titans. No bad guy could ever keep us down if we fight together."

_Raven let go of Robin's hand and rose up to her feet. She shook her head and whipped her face._

Raven: "How do you do it, Robin?... How do you make everything seem so easy?"

_Robin shrugged_

Robin: "I just know I have good people around me who will always have my back, and I take pride in watching theirs"

_Raven smirked_

Raven: "Can we ever doubt your impeccable logic, Robin?" _The door opened _"... but heed my warning. Falk is not to be underestimated. He will take every chance to kill anyone who stands in his way of me."

_Robin boasted as they left the garage._

Robin: "We are prepared for that, and the only way he is going to get to you, is by getting through all of us." _Robin revved up his motorcycle and the others readied to go._

Starfire: "Friend, Raven. Are you now prepared to kick butts?"

Cyborg: "It's time to show this guy what it really means to be a villain in Jump City."

Beast Boy: "Don't worry, Rae. This will be just like another day against the Hive."

_All of them were so confident, Raven could do nothing, but believe them. Robin and the others would surely put their lives on the line, but that was what Raven was afraid of. She nodded and they all disembarked to the Power Plant. It took only about fifteen minutes to reach the power plant and when they got there not a soul was in sight. The lights were out and the parking lot was vacant except for a few cars. The Titans entered the plant and not even three steps in they could all tell something was horribly wrong._

Cyborg: "This place always carries three shifts, there should be at least a couple dozen people in here."

Robin: "I have a bad feeling about this"

BB: "Ack... and what is that horrible smell?" _Robin cleared his throat_

Robin: "Never mind that, just keep on your toes, Titans" _He trails off complaining about something he had eaten_

_Raven took her place at the rear of the group's formation. Suddenly a burst of red energy enveloped around her body and visions of some of the horrors that had taken place not moments before they arrived played in her head. She crumpled to her knees and held her head as she tried to block the images from her mind. No one has been able to break her mental barrier, and impose their will on her since... well..._

_'Welcome, Rachel. Your Harbinger of Death has finally arrived, come to the roof before I decide to slaughter the rest."_

_Raven dropped to her hands and knees and cried out. The others rushed to her aid as the red aura left her body. Beast Boy got to her first._

BB: "Rae!..." _The green one brought her up to her feet. Raven choked down some bile from the sights that she was forced to see before she could speak._

Raven: "He is on... the roof... he has hostages..." _She panted as the floor lights were turned on around them revealing the damage that was already done. Charred bodies and blood covered the floor around the machines. Azarathian incantations were written in blood on the walls. Body parts and end trails draped over some of the lockers where Falk got a bit carefree with the workers and his power._

Robin: "... my god... they didn't have a moment to defend themselves..."

Starfire: "They... they did nothing to this man... his actions were in iced blood... how...? why would he do such a thing?" _Starfire looked as though she was about to weep. Robin embraced her tightly and looked to the flight of stairs to the upper floors. Cyborg looked around and shook his head. Beast boy looked angry and stood in front of Raven._

Beast Boy: "We can't risk just capturing this freak."

Cyborg: "What he did on this floor alone takes anything anyone else has done to the city in months. This isn't an ordinary criminal."

_Raven bit her bottom lip and clenched her fist. Talking about him certainly wasn't going to rid this world of him. She knew that Trigon would be unleashed into this world and did everything in her power to stop it, but her friends pulled her through that mess. She never believed that Falk would ever find her after all of that was resolved. Now she has gone and endangered her friends and this world once again._

Raven: "I am... so tired of unleashing doomsday on this town and this world. When you are all finished giving him accolades for how much of a sadistic bastard he is, come and join me on the roof.

_Raven hovered her way to the battle field, but on the inside her thoughts were consumed by what was she was going to face. The other Titans were a bit shaken by Raven's lack of resolve over him. She now took the lead of the charge, when not fifteen minutes ago she didn't even want to come. Robin was the first to react._

Robin: "She's right, come on Titans."

BB: "I've broken myself to protect her from her demons before, no way I am giving up on her now."

_The other two nodded and the four quickly caught up to the Obsidian Witch, who was having trouble pushing herself up the stairs to the roof's exit. They gathered at the door and opened it. On the roof top the sky was an eerie red. A figure stood in the center of weird runes and more killed workers. He took a bite out of something and chaotically cackled into the night sky. He slowly turned to the Titans and the object in his hand made a sickening plop as he closed his fist over it._

Falk: "The alter is set, the hour has finally arrived!... now bring me my sacrifice!"

_The Group formed a wall around Raven._

Robin: "We must stop you here!"

Starfire: "You shall not take our friend!,... you mean, mean, man!"

_Falk raised his arm and called his shots at each of them._

Falk: "I can feel her pain and fear. No one can stop this glorious moment, prepare to join the other defiant ones... Azarath... Ornium... Cretos!!!

_Falk's body glowed with a bloody red aura. In a blink of an eye he struck Cyborg who was at Raven's left with a dashing punch . The force of his blow sent Cyborg through the service exit and down the service elevator shaft before anyone could really react. He slowly turned his head and smiled with bloody teeth at Raven. Falk took a swing at the petrified girl, but Beast Boy's Gorilla arm halted his forward motion not a moment too soon. The beast grunted, but only had the upper hand for a moment. Falk twisted BB's arm behind his back and threw him aside like a sack of dirty laundry._

Falk: "Wretched curs, I shall kill you all where you stand after I harvest my power" _He advanced at Raven who began chanting her words._

Raven: "Azarath M..." _muffled sounds then a scream came from her covered mouth by Falk's hand as she was forced to the wall as his eyes glowed blood red._

Falk: "Only I am allowed to entertain in this magic show, Rachel." _Falk had lifted his hand to strike her, but was batted __away by a nicely timed Starbolt. Starfire's glowing eyes were streaked with tears as she was allowed to take in the scenery a bit more. Raven was shoved to the ground as Falk staggered back, but he wasn't done with his pursuit of Raven. As he dodged blasts from Starfire he fired a pair of red energy blasts at the downed witch. However, the distraction allowed her to speak her magic words and tap into her powers. She slipped into the shadows before the blasts came close._

Falk: "You are all buzzing flies compare to... ARGH!" _Before he could finish his sentence BB has changed into a bear and took a tight hold of the villain from behind. Falk struggled, but BB was determined to break him in half with his grip. With a swift forward then backward motion of his torso, Falk caught BB's snout with the back of his head and powered his arms free. BB whined in pain before being tripped off his feet by Falk and kicked aside once more. While getting steady BB turned into a T-Rex and took a rushing chomp at Falk. Falk smirked and proceeded to stop him mid stride and hold BB's jaws open with just his two hands. With a swift motion he knocked the lower jaw out of the socket and blasted BB off the small building into one of the cars below. BB changed back into his human form and stirred before falling unconscious._

Falk: "Two pathetic, aberrations out of my way. Two meddling, hypocrisies to go. Defenders you say???" _Falk laughed loudly, and maniacally. He couldn't believe the rumors of the righteous defenders of Jump Town applied to this sorry band of fools. The two left standing at the roof looked on at Falk as he continued to glow. Raven was nowhere to be found. Robin drew his staff and stood in front of Starfire_

Robin: " Your reign of terror will never last beyond this building. No one else will die today besides you, and I will see to it personally."

Falk: "Oh, please. Your efforts thus far haven't even required me to tap into my second level."_ Robin scoffed and Starfire's eyes narrowed._

Starfire: "We must apologize for being your killer of joy, but this must end with us. It is time your match is met!."

_The Titan duo moved to strike, Falk rushed forward to meet them in the center of the roof. _


	3. Ruffled Feathers

( Before I begin anything, I must again thank the readers for taking the time to read my fic. A warning to the readers ahead, lots of violence, lots of strife, and at the end of the chapter something a lot of you might not agree with or downright hate. Other then that, enjoy the rest of this battle as we continue with Robin and Starfire in the heat of battle with the newly revealed scourge of Jump City, Falk.)

_The three figures on the roof quickly converge in the center. Falk's mouth was seeping with reddened drool as he licked his lips at the thought of another death by his hands. Starfire and Robin smiled at one another._

Robin: "Are you ready, Star?"

Starfire: "Of course, Robin"

_The two gripped hands before the Tameranian swung the Boy Wonder into the air and sent him spiraling feet first at their adversary. Starfire and Robin's aim was true, but Falk was more agile then given credit for. He rolled under Robin's stretched legs and continued, arms blazing, over to the alien girl. She flew further into the air and threw round after round of Starbolts at Falk, but he met each one with one of his own even faster then Starfire was able to dish them out. Robin reached into his utility belt, grabbed an Ice bird-a-rang, and threw it at his oblivious foe. Once again true with his aim the weapon connected and rendered most of Falk's left upper back and left shoulder frozen. The battered bird retreated behind the service exit walls while dodging a hale of Starbolts. Robin smiled and saw exactly what he needed to see from his foe. Vulnerability._

Robin: "How you holding up, Star?"

Starfire: "Fit as a flute." _The tall, flying, girl waved and smiled._

_Falk's appendage and back radiated with energy as he slammed his forearm and elbow into the wall of the foundation of the stairwell and the ice shattered from his body. He scaled the structure and looked on to Starfire, finally on his level... and within his grasps. Robin saw what was to happen, but it was too late. He pointed and screamed his loudest._

Robin: "Starfire!"

_  
Before she could turn around Falk had already latched his arms around her right arm and neck and held on tightly. Besides light erking Starfire couldn't make a sound as they struggled in the air. She tried to shake him off, but to no avail, she moved wildly in the air, but was fading quickly. In a last ditch effort she ascended hoping the cold and change of pressure may effect Falk, but Falk had other plans._

Falk: "I'm sorry, but it's lights out for you, cutie"

_His hands glowed and he sent a pair of blasts at her torso at close range stopping her ascent with a scream and beginning their free fall. Falk, being ever resourseful, held Starfire in front of him as they and the roof quickly became one. The impact caused them to plow through the roof entirely and Falk kicked himself free of Starfire's body and sent it hurling into the manager's office of the power plant. He landed into a roll and laid there a moment as debris from the ceilling surrounded him. He stood and cracked his back and advanced to the princess to finish her off. Her heavy panting and crying got him oh so excited._

Falk: "Don't worry, it will only take a moment longer, hunny..."

_Falk's body radiated with energy once again as he walked to the office, but a clink of something dropping and a surge of power around his right caught his attention. He slowly advanced to a shadowed corner, a little red light had him puzzled. He stared at it, it stared at him... it seemed to, narrow._

Falk: What the hell?

_Much like Falk had done to him Cyborg caught Falk unawares and charged through him. Cyborg held Falk out with his arms proceeded to also plow through a pair of walls before he tackled Falk to the ground._

Cyborg: "I believe this is more of a BOOM YA!" _Cyborg powered up a blast from his T-Cannon and looked to vaporize Falk's upper body. Falk grabbed Cyborgs hand and aimed it away causing one of the generaters to explode. Falked looked above them and flipped up, catching Cyborg with a nasty kick. He landed on his feet and dusted his shoulder off._

Falk: "Come on, pop can... what else you got for me?"

_He teased Cyborg and they met in a test of strength. Cyborg charged up a second blast from his cannon only to have it batted away as before, but Falk smiled as clanging echoed. Falk ducked a moment before a industrial crane swung acrossed the room to hit him, but it hit cyborg in his stead and the mechano-man was launched a dozen feet or so into a pile of electric wiring. Falk strutted down to the downed Titan._

Falk: "You were amusing, more so then the others thus far. Concider that a compliment, pop can."

_Cyborg groaned as Falk opened up his chest cavity and removed his power cell, battary. Falk laughed tossing the Battary in the air and catching it before rolling it far beyond Cyborg's reach._

Cyborg: "No Fai-i-i-ir-r-rrrr" _Cyborg was down for the count so Falk returned to make sure the tall girl was the same. _

_When he reached the room Starfire had landed in, no one was to be found. He returned to the roof, there Robin was on his knees, cradling his Starfire, silently begging for her to be alright and regain consciousness. Falk boasted as he took a mocking stance._

Falk: "What once looked so promising, now looks like only a show down between two War Birds. I don't blame Rachel for deserting you, but I can not allow you all to live, I'm afraid. I have a date with her to take what should have belonged to me. It looks as though there will be no crashers to disturb the inevitable."

_Robin stared daggers into the heart of Falk. He slowly removed his cape and wrapped Starfire with it. She set her at a safe distance and kissed her gently before standng to face his enemy._

Robin: "You come here and threaten my Town, my friends, my world, but you had already lost to me when you threatened her."

Falk: "Hmph, maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you are just a little love bird trying to move me with his swan song?"

Robin: _Robin gritted his teeth and whiped his eyes behind his mask. _" That wasn't exactly what I had in mind to move you with..." _Robin pulled out and extended his pole arm. He pointed at Falk before twirling his weapon of choice and getting into his ready stance._

Falk: "Try not to cry on me, much. I hate weak people's tears on me."

_They stared at eachother, the wind matched their breath. The time was ripe. Falk jerked his body at Robin, but he remained still and unmoved. Falk's smile degenerated and his hands glowed red once more. A Potato chip bag flew between them. As Falk shifted his eyes to look at the bag, Robin sprung into action, and attacked with a series of strikes at Falk with his staff. Even though Falk raised his arms a blocked the flurry of attacks, his winces showed Robin that he couldn't do it forever. Eventually a swing caught Falk below his left arm, He cradled the staff there only to have Robin strike him with his fist and then a round house kick finally got Falk down to his knee. Falk was wide eyed. He spit his own blood onto the roof top and wiped his mouth. Robin refused to let up and attacked again without pulling any bit of him from the brawl. This was for his honor, and Starfire's. To save the town and his friends. Nothing could remove Robin's spirit now. He swung hard and with a little bit of carelessness. Robin's eyes saw an equal amount of red that Falk's did. Savagely beeming Falk in the face and the body until he crumpled against him. Panting, Falk laughed and Robin was confused._

Robin: "What's so funny?..." _Falk continued to laugh, it began to really tick Robin off, it began to remind him of someone else. _"What's so funny!!!?" _Falk Rose and showed Robin what was so funny, three bird-a-rangs in his hands and the timers were set._

Falk: "Don't worry, I let some stay in there too." _Robin mouthed something angerly as he dodged Falk's attack and struggled to remove his belt. He was not three seconds from succeeding when the birdarangs went off at his sides and sent him flying down near the hole Starfire and Falk has left in the roof prior._

Falk: "Rule one of being a hero kid, don't let your own toys lead to your down fall." _Falk laughed longer and kicked Robin back to his hands and knees. Robin's body was battered and bleeding, but he stood back up to meet his enemy toe to toe. _"I must admit, you do have some heart after all." _Falk licked his wounds and gourged in drinking his own blood. _"You have put on a better fight then those I had to kill to find this place."

Robin: "... shut up and finish the fight."

_Falk nodded and proceeded to charge up a final blow. It wasn't pointed anywhere near Robin, on contrary it was pointed straight at Starfire who couldn't defend herself. He let the blast go and Robin leaped into action tackling the demented bird, luckily the shot pulled far left of it's target. Robin knelt on top of Falk and swung down at him catching him in the face once or twice before getting rolled over and having Falk do the same. Robin covered up the best that he could, but to no avail, with his added power and agility he was eventually rendered helpless. Falk laughed loudly and rose to his feet._

Falk: "Well done young, lad. You had me sweating for a moment there, but now you have to go..." _Falk pointed his hand at Robin and let the shot go. His smile was great and then was shot down as a Black force field deflected the blast at Robin and saved him. _"So, you risked coming back even after knowing what I will do to you?... Very foolish Rachel... well, come on out and face me like a big girl." _Falk looked all around the sky for his target only to find black, the red sky had returned to normal. He winced... something was moving up there, some black silloette. He gazed further into the night to see it was a... giant... "_Damn it..." _Falk rolled away from the tree being launched his direction. Then had to dive to dodge a barrel of concrete aimed for his head from above. Falk howled ferally at the sky and started to fire wildly into the air. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was grogily waking up from his not so schedualed nap. A figure stood above him in black and blue, his silver hair was his most distiguishing feature. BB saw lights in the sky._

BB: "F...Fire works?"

Ian: "No, not quite?"

BB: "R... raven???"

Ian: "Um... getting warmer..."

BB: "G... God?"

Ian: "You're arctic..."

_The figure left BB, turned into a giant, white looking bird, and shot towards the plant. Back on the roof Raven was about out of things to throw at Falk and decides to alter her approach. Falk panted and punched through the cinder block that buzzed at him next._

Falk: "You'll have to uproot the whole town to end me at this rate!" _The Black shadows behind him formed into a pair of claws and they clamped onto Falk. He muffled a groan and pushed back with his power, the battle of the two birds finally got underway. The red bird's eyes flared and he growled as the black claws began to crack. With a howl he pulled the claws apart and forced the young Azarathian from her hiding place. Falk bucked under his own power and fell to his hands and knees where the Black bird fell. He laughed again and scooped her up by her neck and pressed her against the wall. In a last ditch effort to save herself Raven spoke softly._

Raven: "His power isn't all what it is cracked up to be, Falk. He will be sure to corrupt you further and use your hand to destroy everything."

_Falk backhanded Raven and it caused her to yelp, he then lifted her and started to charge up another shot._

Falk: "Nothing you could say could prevent this glorious moment of rebirth. Be thankful that you will not have to be an audience to this world's destruction and many after that." _As drew his hand back the tattoos that signified Trigon's infulence on her radiated from her body. Raven winced and prepared for it."_Beautiful lights... at last... I will be at my true potential."

Raven: "No... he'll stop you... he always does..." _As she batted his hand away memories of her life in Azarath flashed before her eyes, her time with the Titans, her triumph over her father. She saw Ian's face, she longed to say so many things to him, but it was too late._

Falk: "Goodnight, Rachel..." _Raven closed her eyes and teared, why did she have to be subdued by him. Falk smirked and closed his fist, just then a cold palm grasped his wrist and his Aura disapated, as did the tattos from Raven's body. White energy enveloped around her body and she felt as though she was laying down in a cool spring rain. The pain was gone, only because he had finally shown up._

Raven: "...Ian..."

_Her eyes opened and he was standing at his brother's side pulling him away from her as he had always done before. Falk was shoved off his feet and Ian stood in front of Raven, his hands emitted a brilliant white glow. Falk got on his feet and offered his own aura._

Falk: "Once again you have managed to steal my moment, brother.

Ian: "It's not going to ever be your moment, brother..."

Falk: "You stand in front of your own flesh to protect that outsider?" _Ian nodded_

Ian: "Now, and forever, brother."

Falk: "Then perish as all of our ambitions did at the hand of her bastard father." _Falk gritted his teeth, but Ian remained reserved and shook his head_

Ian: " I still have my ambitions in tact."

Falk: "He destroyed everything that we ever loved from our home and took our birth rights..." _Falk seethed and Ian smiled_

Ian: "No, he wasn't able to tack everything I loved from our home..." _He looked to Raven, Raven smiled back. It seemed he had remembered her after all. Falk lifted his hand._

Falk: "Do you remember what we used to say, Brother?... Those who fear the heated fight, need not to cower in the night...

Ian: _Ian raised his own hand. _Evils know the price they'll pay... When the Azars come to save the day...

_They glared at eachother and readied themselves to finish it._

Falk: "I guess we both became heroes in our own right..."

Ian: "You are wrong, Falk... you became far from a hero the moment you began slaughtering your own people and innocents from other worlds."

Falk: _Falk laughed _" I suppose you've come to be the knight in shinning armor you always were."

Ian: " Look at me, I bare no armor, all I have is a soul, and the one heart that drives it."

_Raven shook in the corner, it was too familiar. All it did seeing them like this was bring her back to the day she lost Ian for what seemed like forever._

Raven: "Ian... please don't... I... I can't stand to lose you again because of him."

Ian: _Ian blinked and looked into her eyes. "_You will never lose me again, Rachel. "

_Battle on..._


	4. Brothers 'Til the End?

(It's time once again to continue on with my Raven/OC Epic, but before I do, again, thank you readers for continuing to give me the drive to write. **Shameless Plug: Please read my Guiding Light's story if you get the chance. It's called Darkest Days, and is on the Updated top twenty-five.** We left off with the eventual arrival of Ian, and it wasn't a moment too soon. Now the two Azar brothers stand face to face in a very consequential battle, where the very tilt of Raven's existence hangs in the balance. Here it comes down to who wants her more.)

_The fouler of the two made his bid for first blood, striking for the home run before this fight could get really started. With an ominous red glow he darted at Ian much like he had with Cyborg earlier. However, this time his guided punch missed it's mark as Ian parried the blow and tossed his brother aside with his forward motion. Falk rolled to his feet and relentlessly continued his flurry of attacks. Ian patiently countered with his series of calculated blocks and parries before eventually sending Falk to the ground once more with a judo-like take down._

Ian: "Please, stop this! We can settle this some other way, Brother." _Falk slowly returned to his feet, the fatigue obvious from his last few battles of the evening, but his soul was driven far beyond his body's means. They met once more and locked hands. Falk's red aura was quickly being swallowed up by Ian's white aura. In a defiant blast Falk discharged his energy and the two brothers separated and toppled back in both directions. Their power was too evenly matched._

Falk: "You stop calling me that this instant! Our fate as enemies was sealed the moment you raised your hand against me to protect that outsider!."

_Ian was silent for a moment, as he moved the hair from his face Raven could see the hurt in his eyes. Their strife was her fault. Looking back she could recall the way they were when she had first arrived growing up. They were so close to each other, but Ian had given up his brother for her. Not only that, but his freedom, his home, and his birth rights. She pleaded with him once more._

Raven: "Ian... just let him go. The pain he could cause me is nothing compared to the pain I've already caused you."

_Falk smirked and Ian looked down and shook his head._

Ian: "I... can't allow that. Your pain is my pain in more ways then one, Rachel."

_Falk's aura grew stronger with her pain. He powered up and raised a hand at Raven._

Falk: "Thanks for the friendly reminder of your weakness."

_Raven was far too distraught to concentrate her energy once more. She eeped and covered up._

Ian: "Azarath Retrium Serephos!" _A protective barrier of White surrounded Raven and Falk's blast bounced off of it like a bug hitting a window. Ian ran over and put his hand to the bubble of energy and Raven did the same against his. Falk laughed._

Falk: "It kinda sucks when you have to watch someone's back as well as your own. The more of yourself you commit to protecting your girlfriend, the less you have to protect yourself from me.

_Ian scowled for the first time. His fists clenched and he faced his brother once more._

Ian: "You think I don't know the consequences of these actions? You think I didn't know the consequences of putting my curse on you? She is not the reason why we fell out. You changed!"

Falk: "You turned your back on your own blood to try and mack it out with a goth girl!" _Ian shot out his hand and his white aura flooded over Falk's body. It went limp and hovered in the air. "_I... I can't move!"

Ian: "You will stay there and let me finish!. Perhaps until you can realize that I wasn't driven by lust of any kind." _He walked over to Falk and put his hand to his shoulder. _"You turned into a monster. You became power drunk and ruthless. You became... worse then Trigon. You are not worthy of the burden she bares, and especially not of the power that comes with it." _Falk's arms shook and he broke free of Ian's soul self, also causing the barrier around Raven to shatter. He struck his brother and cast him to the floor._

Falk: "I AM WORTHY!" _The demented bird dashed toward Raven only to have his foot grabbed as he passed Ian and tripped up. As Ian pulled him away Falk flipped over and kicked Ian in the face before tackling him and pounding his fists at Ian's body. Then he knelt on top of him and punched for his face. After a shot or two Ian caught his brother's hand and put up a barrier that forced Falk away. Falk landed back on the roof with a thud and the foundations of the building started to weaken. With Falk resting for a moment, Ian put Raven into action._

Ian: "Rachel, your friends are still in the building!, you must remove them before it... UGH!" _Falk pegs Ian with an energy blast before tackling him once more and they continued to struggle on the roof top._

Raven: "Ian!!!..." _She made a move toward him before a hand shot up and Ian spoke through his brother's choke._

Ian: "Erk... No!... Rachel..." _He struggled _"Friends... First...!" _Ian flipped them over and pummeled Falk's face. Falk aimed a last ditch effort shot at Raven, but it was cast aside by Ian. _"Go!... Save them!... They need you, Rachel!" _Ian caught a blast to the chest as he spoke and was thrown off Falk who went right back to striking down on his side and face creating the diversion needed for Raven to leave. She solemnly nodded and descended back into the plant where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were safely waiting still knocked out. Raven Quickly moved as bits of the structure of the second floor met up with the first. She quickly grabbed Cyborg's Battery and put it back in. His Red eye glowed once more before he woke up._

Cyborg: "rrr... R... r-r-r... Happy Birthday...?" _He held his head and shook out the pieces of mortar from his chest cavity. _"What happened to me?"

Raven: "No time, Cyborg. Just grab Robin before the ceiling kindly comes down to meet us." _Raven focused herself_

Cyborg: "Was that an attempt at humor?... God... you and the green munchkin have been hanging out way too much."

_Raven growled and her eyes tinged red a moment as a piece of pipe nearly lodged itself in her head_

Raven: "NOW!"

_Cyborg smiled and anime sweat dropped before quickly scooping up Robin and fleeing her glare._

Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _Raven's soul self folded over the much larger girl she was left carrying and they both floated toward the exit._

_Meanwhile, the battle between the brothers continued. Ian sported a nice gash on his head, that tainted his silver hair a bloody red. Falk was favoring a set of cracked ribs as he continued to chuck energy at Ian until his aura dissipated to nothing. After that both of them laid facing the other, exhausted. The hole in the roof quickly spread to Falk who clung to the first thing he could, which happened to be Ian's hand. Ian grasped on, but Falk now attempted to have Ian share his fate rather then be saved._

Ian: "Stop this madness, pull yourself up, Falk!"

Falk: "Your days of being big brother ended long ago, you either let go or join me!"

_Raven watched as the corner stone began to crack. She began to head back before Cyborg's hand engulfed her shoulder_

Cyborg: "What are you doing?, it's about to collapse!"

_Raven wrenched herself free a moment before being caught again by Robin._

Raven: "No! Stop it!... Ian is still up there!" _Robin nodded to Cyborg and he grabbed the frantic and reckless girl away before the west side collapsed. "_Let go of me!... " _Raven pounded on the back of Cyborg as she was carried away. On the roof, Falk was still delaying Ian as his hand began to glow._

Falk: "Your chivalry will only lead to your downfall!" _Falk shouted in mist of a chuckle as the roof beneath Ian began to crack._

Ian: "Damn it, Falk! Let it go and let me pull you up!"

Falk: "This life is not yours for the taking or saving." _Falk shot straight up and his energy blast caught Ian's face. Ian screamed and lost his hold of Falk who fell into the darkness. Ian staggered to the edge of the roof as the center collapsed over his brother._

Ian_: "_Falk!" _He reached out to nothing as he was forced to turn into an eagle and flee the roof top on the opposite side as the others. A similar shriek came from the other side as the building collapsed completely._

Raven: "IAN!" _The girl was shaken down to her knees as she wept loudly. Her powers went wild as bricks began to glow black and explode around them. Cyborg tried to console her but his arm was batted away. _"I... I... can't lose him... not again..." _She calmed down to a state of complete blankness. Her knees buckled and she laid on the ground occasionally letting out a sniffle or two, still reaching out for the building. Just then a red haired figure emerged from around the rubble. The group looked down at Raven as she shook and back at the figure angerly._

BB: "It figures that jack ass would be the one who survived." _Robin grabbed his staff and Starfire was close behind him._

Robin: "He hasn't survived the night... and I don't plan on letting him..."

Starfire: "He will learn a lesson by us for killing the Ian, and those workers of the city."

_Raven looked up through her tears, she couldn't see him clearly, but she could feel his compassion. that wasn't Falk._

Raven: "Wait..." _The figure had a bladed Bird-a-rang catch his left arm. _"Stop...!" _The figure was struck by two Starbolts before crumpling to his knees. As BB closed in on the figure as a bull just waiting to Gore, a black forcefield surrounded him and BB was stopped. Raven rose and approached the figure she was still tearing, but instead of plowing through the figure she clung onto him, and the figure did the same to her. _"I always knew you'd come... I never lost my faith in you." _They smiled and held each other close._

Ian: "and, I you, my dearest."

Raven: "I missed you so much, my lovely."

_As they had their tender moment BB could only watch and grunt in his bull form, he changed back and turned his back to them. Starfire arrived and knocked Raven out of her way to get to the new person._

Starfire: "You must be the Ian!... I am Starfire!..." _She bounced_

Ian: "Um... hello..."

Starfire: "Where did you come from, how did you get here?, what is your favorite color? and do you wish to be my friend?"

Ian: "Um... my home was destroyed... so... space?, I teleported, ... black... and, sure... why not?"

Starfire: "Excellent!... let the greeting commence!" _Starfire grabbed Ian and lifted him up into a hug... his spine crackled in her grip._

Ian: "too tight... too... TIGHT!"

Raven: "Star!... our new friends need to breathe!..." _Star dropped Ian and he fell to the ground at Raven's feet. Star walked away embarrassed and hugged onto Robin instead who had trained himself to endure it._

Starfire: "Oh... right... the breathing..."

_Raven smiled and helped Ian up. BB grumbled and headed back to base alone. Ian was really favoring his left side and Cyborg chimed in._

Cyborg: "I'll drive you two love birds back in the T-car, you look too mightily battered to fly." _The two nodded and the group left the scene after making the proper arrangements with the city. As Raven sat in the back seat Ian opened the door and joined her... she was blushing at the look Ian offered her and it was painfully obvious. He smiled and they took each other's hand causing a gray aura to glow between them. _"Hey... be good back there. The T-car wasn't built for that.!" _he was joking of course_

Raven: "... Gross Cyborg..." _though her face didn't return to her normal pale shade the entire ride back. Suddenly the T-car's CD player glowed black and shorted out._

Cyborg: "I paid over Two-hundred dollars for that system!"

Raven: "oops... sorry..." _She buried her head into his shoulder and tried not to be so happy, but how couldn't she? Ian was back... and the reoccurring nightmares have come to an end. Or have they?._


	5. HIStory Lesson

(Hello again, it's update time. Before the show starts, once again I will take the time to thank the readers for inspiring me to continue. My Fiance, **Writer of the TT fic "Darkest Days" that you should all read,** who continues to tell me I am doing a fine job even though I suffer from a complete lack of artist self-confidence, and the creators of this show from which this fanfic is based. Because without viewers like you and writers like them... We'd be making Harry Potter fics instead. At any rate, the story continues with Raven bringing her long lost friend back to the Titan Tower, but is there something else about this newcomer she would like to discuss with the rest of the class?, and will Ian be able to fit in with the students? This chapter is going to be a lot slower then the two previous ones. I hope my music isn't that much of a distraction from making a good chapter. Here goes.)

_By the time the team had returned to the tower it was already morning in Jump City. They all groaned and packed into the common room. Well, all except one, who stuck to the new guest like glue. Raven looked very nervous in Ian's presence, and this caught the attention of all the other Titans. Ian on the other hand looked very beat. Raven led him to the medical wing of the tower while the others kinda, followed at a distance. Ian spoke first as they walked side to side._

Ian: "I am very proud of you, Rachel. You have endured quite a lot since we had last spoken. Word reaches the ends of the cosmos of the Teen Titan's achievements quickly. That unfortunately was what led you into another battle." _Raven looked confused._

Raven: " I didn't know anyone talked about us. We... or at least I try to keep a low profile." _Ian smiled_

Ian: "No need to be modest around me. You were always quite the bragger back home." _Raven looked down a bit and sighed_

Raven: "I was a different girl then, and this isn't Azarath. People here take everything very seriously."

_Ian and Raven took the turn to the medical wing and stood outside the doors. Ian took Raven by the hand and removed the hood of her costume from her head. The girl couldn't look up at him without blushing like crazy. She spoke softly to what looked like the fire extinguisher, but it was directed to Ian._

Raven: "Are you sure you don't want to come out to the common room and meet the Titans." _Ian shook his head and drew closer to Raven. He cradled her head into his chest and embraced her._

Ian: "Besides from the actions of your giddy friend, something just tells me that I am not welcomed here. There is an animosity in the air around them all. Their trust in me has been shaken by a third party." _Raven hugged him back and pressed her ear at his chest. She could hear his heart beating just like before when Falk pulled these attacks. It's rhythm and his warmth had always put her at ease. Ian too was reliving those moments, they stood there like that for a few minutes before Raven loosened her grip._

Raven: "That is just one of many stories about my time with them to tell you. You see, there was this girl..." _Before she could really get started, Robin interrupted mid-sentence. _

Robin: "Sorry to intrude, but we need Raven for the morning rounds. The mayor is seething over half of the city being in a black out from last night's misadventures."

_A bit of air got knocked from both Ian and Raven. They parted a moment before Raven hugged Ian from behind really tight as he was entering the medical wing._

Raven: "I'm sorry, Ian." _Her eyes closed as she clung onto perhaps the only fond memory she had left of her home land. Trigon had destroyed everything else. Ian brushed his hand gently over her arm._

Ian: "It's okay, my dearest. You must go where you are needed. I will be here when you are through." _Raven nodded and went with Robin to the assembly room where the others already were. Robin and Ian exchanged glances. His long, silver, blood-stained, hair covered an eye, but even through it Ian could see Robin's scrutiny piercing through every part of him. Looking for something to pose as a threat. Meanwhile, the Mayor of Jump City was livid and not afraid to show it to his first line of defense._

Mayor: " Over Two-hundred fifty THOUSAND dollars worth of damage, and no signs of this red haired, villain you claimed was at the scene!"

Cyborg: "We couldn't find the body of the perp under all that rubble, but the perp's twin is here in our custody for questioning."

Starfire: " There was much kicking of the butt, when new friend, the Ian came."

Mayor: " WHAT?!?... You brought him home?!? That so-called-friend is probably the same guy we can't find that blacked out half of Jump City" _Cyborg put his hand to his chin as Beast Boy just slumped and looked annoyed in his chair. BB's ears perked up when the idea that Falk could be in their Tower instead of Ian. Needless to say they all had a lot of questions for their dear, dark, daughter of a demon. The Mayor continued to mouth off the others as Robin and Raven entered. _" Every security measure the city has is in your possession. Get rid of this new guy before we have another Terra on our hands!." _With that statement the mayor lost both Raven and Beast Boy. They both rose to defend._

Beast Boy: "Terra was being manipulated. That's not fair to either of them!"

Raven: "There's no way that could be Falk. I know it is Ian. No one could never make me feel..." _Raven choked on her words as Beast Boy glared. Now wasn't the time to bring how great she felt while Ian was around. She fell very silent._

Beast Boy: "On second thought, maybe checking this guy wouldn't be the worst of ideas." _Raven glared back_

Raven: "You should trust my instincts, it did wonders the last time something like this happened." _The two balled their fists as the other brought into question their respectable others. Robin slammed his hand down to the table and the two turned their backs to each other, crossing their arms._

Robin: "Enough! Beast Boy, Raven, throwing around accusations isn't going to help us now, or ever. We will question him promptly upon his return from the medical wing. Sorry, Raven. We have to." _Raven sighed, Beast Boy smirked. As Raven sat down everyone's attention was drawn to her. She looked around and raised an eyebrow. _

Raven: "Do I have cream cheese on my face or something?" _She will never be able to live down that time she got cream cheese on her nose and hadn't realized it before going to the Rec room._

Starfire: "We are concerned about you, Friend Raven. When, the Ian is around you are a different person."

Robin: "Where did they come from?... and why are they here now?"

_Raven moved her hair from her face as she prepared to relive some good and bad moments. They crowded around her like kinder gardeners at show and tell. As she spoke her chakra twinkled. Then she and the Titans entered somewhat of a flash back. They arrived in Raven's memory of Azarath, before Trigon had destroyed it. It played to all of them like a 3d slide show. Raven led them to each event and explained._

Beast Boy: "Whoa... where are we?"

Starfire: "The Tower has shifted it's shape." _Raven interrupted them and led them on._

Raven: "This is Azarath... well, not exactly. You are all linked to me spiritually so I can show you how I've gotten to you. Maybe then you can trust in me, and in Ian. It all started about sixteen years ago." _The Titans all are brought to a chapel looking building, there a woman was under great duress as a red figure towered over her. Immediately Robin and the others identified the figure._

Robin: "Trigon?... On Earth?" _Raven nodded._

Raven: "That woman is my mother Arella. The Demon lord tricked the woman into conceiving... well... me. In order for Trigon to inhabit this realm he needed to bridge the gap by putting a part of him there until he could gain enough power to break the seal." _A second scene appeared, it was the same woman with a small baby approaching a town of people. "_Fearing this world's and my safety Arella fled to the magical realm of Azarath"

Starfire: "Aww, Friend Raven's Infant stage is cute!" _Starfire tried to entertain the still frame, baby Raven._ _Raven sighed but continued _

Raven: "There my surrogate mother Azar took care of me and her two sons. She taught us the ways of the land, and how to control my father." _There were several slides of Raven with Ian growing up. _" Well, that much you should know." _Beast Boy sneered at some of the images. The next scene was little Raven being beat up by the much larger Falk at about age eight. _"Ian had welcomed me from the get go, but Falk was not as accepting. As our lessons advanced he had turned cold to me and took every opportunity hurt me. On a few occasions when Ian wasn't around he succeeded. Once it was so bad I couldn't walk for a couple of days." _The next scene was young Ian with young Raven at her bed. _"Ian stayed with me the entire time, he got two weeks of punishment for doing it. I never told anyone, but him of what Falk was doing. Azar thought I was caught by a wild animal and mauled. That first night he promised that Falk would never hurt me like that again. He was true to his word, we were at each other's side always." _The next scene was a battle between Ian and Falk with Raven looking on, they were about ten. _"Little did I know that his oath would lead to many battles between Ian and his brother. If I had I wouldn't have let him get so close. Falk would still push me around, and sometimes he even got a strike at me, but Ian came running every time and they struggled, they struggled a lot because of me."

_The Titans looked confused_

Beast Boy: "Why didn't you just fight Falk back? You didn't need Ian to beat on him for you"

Cyborg: "Yeah, I mean, come on. You broke the fighting simulator more times then I could fix it." _Raven shook her head._

Raven: " My abilities didn't awaken fully until my father arrived, and even then. Falk had me petrified, every time he made an advance, I was frozen, I was helpless." _The next slide showed Raven and Ian in a tight embrace. Raven was noticeably crying. "_These battles left me horribly hurt, and when I could before my meditation could fully contain my emotions, I looked to Ian fully to help me cope. He was always there. Even though I was the reason him and his brother were always battling. He never let me cry alone. It wasn't too long before..." _Some scenes of some mushy moments between Raven and Ian popped up. Starfire pointed at Raven._

Starfire: _"_ The miniature, friend Raven shows obvious signs of the human courting procedure."

_Raven shook her head and some memories were eluded from her viewing public. _"I shared ALMOST everything with Ian. It wasn't long before more extreme sentiments were brought into the light. His mother was thrilled, Falk was furious. The town rallied behind us both, and Falk segregated himself from the world. There was no happy ending for us." _The final battle between the brothers came up. Raven looked hurt as Ian and Falk were both crumpled on the ground glowing ominously. _"He cursed him. Just so Falk could feel what I couldn't every time he pushed me, or any time he taunted me. For that he was held accountable by the town." _The next scene was the brother's trial. Raven could barely watch her own memories of it. _"They found them both unwanted because of their malicious use of sorcery. Their own mother had to fulfill their sentence. They were banished from Azarath the next day." _A lot of regret and pain was plastered to the face of the obsidian witch. The scene of their expulsion from the realm came up. Her younger self clung onto Ian and bawled before he was casted out. Like a window of glass being shattered the flashback dissipated and they were returned to the tower. Raven's head was down on the table, but she was devoid of emotion. "_After that, I couldn't let anyone close like he was. I had lost him and I never want to lose anyone else like that. For all the pain I caused him I expected him to never return, but he has. A simple look into his eyes tells me he still feels for me as he did"

BB: "... and?..."

Raven: " and what?"

BB: "and what about you?" _Raven sighed as her hood covered up her face from the obvious path he was going._

Starfire: "Her cheeks resemble the color of stop, Does that not mean she wants to mate with the Ian?" _Raven glared_

Raven: "No... it's not like that, Starfire"

BB: "Then how IS it?" _He was waiting to hear her say what he had suspected the moment Ian had arrived._

Raven: " It is what it is, and nothing more, Beast Boy." _Her continuous dodging of the issue caused Beast Boy to just throw his hands to the air and give up. He stormed out of the room. Cyborg had already knew as did the others, but Beast Boy was egging her on out of spite._

Cyborg: "He isn't going to like you for a while." _Raven nodded as her face fell into her hands. "_We still have the task of determining for sure whether or not the guy in our medical wing is your old fling or your old foe." _Raven rose._

Raven: "The easiest way I could think of is by looking at his skin. If the curse has stuck with him this whole time." _Raven explained_

Robin: "What curse?"

Raven: "While Ian put his curse on Falk, Falk also put a curse on Ian. So now whenever I am injured, Ian suffers the same injury. Though we are exceptional healers there are still some things that scar. Magical wounds still leave marks. So if he shares the same scars as I do then you will know what I already had. Because by just standing next to him I can already feel the warmth I had missed since he was gone." _Raven should feel pretty good about everything, but with Beast Boy feeling betrayed and storming off, even Ian being back was a bit tainted. _"I should have told you all about this sooner, especially Beast Boy. I apologize..."

_Raven headed out with haste toward the view where Beast Boy always ended up when things got him down. The others headed to the Medical wing to see if Raven's theory panned out. Even if it did at this point the damage was already done. even if Raven still harbored feelings for Ian the others were not ready to lower their guards. It was time for the newcomer to pass Raven's test and those of the other people who cared about her. _

( No offense to those here that make HP fics. All 150,000 of you.)


	6. Will the Real Ian, Please Stand Up

(Finally the holiday juggernaut is over, and just as well is the mental block it has brought. I bought my fiance season 4 of TT on DVD. I have noticed a few things after a long hiatus of watching the show. One of them being their dependence on facial expressions. Another being that not only are they really liberal to their interpretation of Raven's consequences to her powers, but perhaps I as well. My mind has been consumed with thoughts with this additional knowledge of not only those aspects, but also new twists in Raven's life in new and upcoming comics, such as the fling with BB in TNTT. I started writing this a bit naive to such known facts. Now that they have come to light I hope they do not effect the potency of my writing. I've been getting feedback, and that is great. Thank you all for reading my fic. I am getting requests and I aim to please. So, keep up the good work of reading and reviewing .)

_It was closing in on the afternoon hours when three determined Titans closed in on their objective. Robin led the way as they approached Ian, fast asleep on a mattress in the corner of the medical room. Quietly they surrounded him and began to look for any signs of these marks Raven was talking about earlier. His shirt was open enough to reveal his upper torso, which had appeared to be pale, but devoid of any marks at all. Robin scoffed, thinking as though he had been fooled again. However, as he is the curious type, and ever hopeful Raven was right. He could think of one dominant scar Raven had endured that was too hard to miss. He had to see it to believe the curse, but wouldn't denounce it outright without checking. His silent and nimble fingers picked open buttons to his shirt revealing more of his side before Ian was instinctively awoken and his hand snatched Robin's. He opened his eyes and looked into the boy wonder's._

Ian: "What brings you here that couldn't wait?" _He asked looking confused._

Robin: "Enough talk out of you, liar!" _Robin growled _"We know you pulled a switch at the crime scene to cover up your brother's death and get closer to Raven, Falk." _Ian looked at him coldly for the accusation._

Ian: "You are sadly mistaken." _His grip on Robin's arm grew tighter._

_Meanwhile, on the roof of the Tower. Raven's pursuit of Beast Boy was short, knowing exactly where he would be. It was the part of the Tower they had claimed for themselves when they had given their feelings for each other an honest shot. Beast Boy frequented it a lot after they had decided to go their separate ways. She was surprisingly tense as she approached her hurt ally and friend._

Raven: "Beast Boy... you have to stop doing this to yourself." _Her eyes were pleading. Beast Boy just looked cold into space and ignored her. _"I promised... and I still promise that we would always be together, if not lovers, than soul mates." _Her eyes descended in a tinge of shame. She had already known her offering was bitter sweet._

Beast Boy: " Interesting you should bring that up now. Tell me, soul mate. When were you ever going to tell me about your Ex. Did you... Did you still love him when you told me you loved me?" _His words struck at Raven's heart like daggers. Perhaps that was where he had aimed them. She couldn't help, but to choke at his remark._

Raven: " Please don't..." _She pulled her hood down to mask her pain, somewhere in the distance... a tree implodes in an aura of black energy. Beast Boy rose and continued his assault for the answer._

Beast Boy: "I gave you my all. I gave you my heart and my soul. All you gave me in return was just enough to kindly keep my hopes alive." _Raven began to took offense to his onslaught. Even he should have known how much it took out of her to even accept another person's love. How much extra she had to do so her powers wouldn't destroy the base. How much she wanted it to work, but it just couldn't be. _"Just how long would it had been when he came back for you to go back to him. Even if we did find a way to make it work?" _Raven's skin could have grown paler if it was possible to. That was the nail in the coffin. Because as he stood there waiting for an answer, she had realized all she could do is be silent, and just stare back._

_As the two tried to resolve unfinished business on the roof, back in the medical ward the scuffle had just begun. Robin was finished investigating. His other clenched fist traveled toward Ian's face, but a grab of his other wrist and a kick separated the two. Ian sat up and surrounded himself with a white aura. The three titan's prepared for battle._

Ian: "Please, allow me to convince you of my true identity."

Robin: "It's no use, Falk. You have already failed Raven's test."

Ian: "Test?... Wha?!?" _Ian ducked an oncoming Starbolt_ "Azarath... Retrium... Serephos!"

_White auras surrounded the mattresses of the room and they swooped over to the titans and tried to push them out of the room, but they barely hindered their progress. Each was ripped to shreds, then Ian put up a barrier of protection over himself. This triggered a tinge in Raven's mind, but how could she leave Beast Boy like this. She was torn between the two. Back at the medical ward it seemed all, but hopeless for Ian. They sent every bit of fire power at him and in his weakened state it wasn't long before they brought down his barrier. He picked his pony carefully and allowed a bird-a-rang passage. It hit him in the side and singed his skin as it exploded. With barely a whimper he crumpled to the ground and passed out. With this Raven gasped and Beast Boy scoffed. She had no choice now, but to leave him._

Beast Boy: "Fine!... Go run to your Prince charming!" _He screamed bitterly as she turned into a raven and seeped through the roof inside. She was broken inside and crying as she levitated through the hall to the medical ward. Several objects glowed with a black aura and burst as she passed them. The Titans were thrown off by Ian's submission, but no less ready to be tricked again. Raven busted through the double doors and ran past all of the grasping hands of her colleagues to immediately hold her fallen beloved. Beast Boy's rudeness and now this was too much for the Obsidian witch. Containers and bottles around her shattered in a haze of power._

Raven: "What have you done!" _She screamed as she clutched him. Just then as the stood and watched in her arms his white aura grown red and all of the marks they had seeked became abundantly clear. In her arms the scars of every mark she had gotten since the curse was applied, lit the room an awful red color. Including Robin's tell tale scar. They all seemed shamed as they should be. "_Why couldn't you trust me and just left him alone?!?" _As Ian laid in her arms she enveloped him in black energy and began to heal his wound from the shot._

Robin: "We're sorry, Raven. They weren't there before the fight."

Starfire: "The Ian hides his markers well."

_Raven ran her hand over the large array of scars. She remembered how most of them came to be. He must have been in so much pain. To live with so many, and unlike her, not be able to heal them. The two disappeared in a haste and her raven form shot past the others like a rocket for her room. Raven knew what she was doing, and it was throwing her off completely. She was choosing Ian over the Titans, but didn't know how to fix either situation. Ian had traveled dimension after dimension in search for her, never stopped loving her. The Titans have always had her back without a second thought. Yet she had already upset Beast Boy, and her attempts at love on Earth may upset Ian. Where was her saving grace? Then Ian stirred as they reformed in her room. Ian lay a crossed her lap in a daze. She held him tightly. He talked lightly._

Ian: "R... Rachel... my dearest... did I pass your test?... Did I satisfy your... friends?" _She nodded as she felt a strange aura fall over them both. They looked at each other with a hint of fear as the ancient markings of Scathe covered their bodies._ "A new prophecy?" _She nodded again and clung onto him as he rose and returned her embrace. _"Falk's actions has disrupted the balance between Scathe and the Cult of Azar... we haven't much time" _Raven wouldn't let him go, but he began to try to move. _"We must tell the others, Rachel" _She shook her head and gripped him tighter._

Raven: "Please... just stay with me a bit longer... I have something to tell you." _Her knees shook as she was about to tell him about Beast Boy. He waited patiently for her response. She barely spoke the words. "_I was not always hopeful of your return, Ian. I tried to love in your absence. I kept you a secret for as long as a could, but for as long as I can remember what love is. You have always been the mold from which it spawned. It took us almost five years to return to each other. I will take double that just to get back the time I've missed with you. Please tell me it's ok, Ian. I love you. Please tell me you still love me, too." _Raven pleaded to him as she buried her face in his chest. Object around them started to burst in her over flow of emotions, but Ian paid it no attention and just smiled._

Ian: "You have certainly gained a way around words, My Dearest."

Raven: " The poets of this world only ever talk about what I've always known was true with you, my lovely."

Ian: "Of course I still love you, Rachel. I always have, and these scars were a blessing to me. As I kept getting them I always knew that they were signs that you were still out there somewhere, and for you I would reach as high as the stars. It kept me going... always." _In his embrace the two's faces slowly conjoined and their first real kiss since his return kicked off for what seemed like forever. Neither moved an inch away as Raven glowed with a black aura. Books on her shelf and things on her vanity flew around the room wildly. Then Ian's aura surrounded them both and they mixed to gray. Things stopped moving and together they finally tapped into the perfect feeling they both had sought out for. They parted leaving Raven shuddering, but smiling._

Raven: "I am sorry it took so long."

Ian: "Don't be. There is still much to do however before we could rest. Falk lives, and is more power hungry then ever."

Raven: "I know I'll be safe with you and the Titans."

_Will she be? Is Ian even enough to stop his demented brother from obtaining the power he craves? There is a new prophecy out, and in the end a heavy price to be paid. First though, Ian has to become part of the Team._


	7. Man on a Mission

(Welcome back readers. Been a bit since my last shot at this. Stuff has been on my mind and sleep has been plentiful, yet lacking in effectiveness.This however is no time for excuses... this is Fan Fiction. I am over due for a chappie. Last time the rolls of skeptic put Robin and the other titans in an interesting position. Now that they have seen the light. What do the Titans have in store for the visitor from Azarath, and what does Raven have in store for him after all of her feelings were revealed?)

_Raven wavered a bit as the night and the new Prophecy had taken their toll on her. Eagle had at least a bit of rest so he could stay awake. His concerns were on her, and hers were everywhere, but. After some duel meditation... and I mean that in it's pure form. Raven yawned and cuddled up to Eagle. He held her tight as she lightly whimpered in his arms._

Eagle: "Rachel... you are tired, please rest." _Raven sighed as she shook her head._

Raven: "Being a super hero demands all of you, even after you've given well beyond your capacity." _Eagle slipped his fingers through Raven's hair._

Eagle: "You have given a lot for these people, Rachel. They would understand it if you needed a leave of duty. You need to rest your mind, the road ahead is cumbersome and long." _She clung onto him. He couldn't possibly understand what having him back had meant to him. In the past she told him everything. They mastered their abilities together. They went so far back, but now this was one aspect of her that Eagle didn't know. _

Raven: "Ian, I've gone a long way since we last spoke. I have a duty to this town and these people. Even in a vaster scale, this planet. I am not a hero because it is what was expected of me, I do it because I like to help people. As was written upon my birth I was always meant to be a dooms bringer. In this realm, I am a lifesaver. I would not give up this position or these people for all the Sacred Scrolls of Azar." _Eagle nodded in understanding. _"The people in this tower mean the most to me. Each of them gave me their best when I was set to destroy everything they ever knew and held dear. Please, get to know them as I know them Ian. I want them to know you for all that you are to me." _He smiled and nodded._

Eagle: "If they mean that much to you, of course I will."

_Raven had been exhausted by the whole ordeal, she decided to take Eagle's advise. After tucking her in, Eagle had kissed her gently and wished her a good rest. He however looked anything, but at ease. Raven's instructions were simple, yet near impossible for him to understand. Go out there and be sociable? He sighed and put his hand to her door. It opened and he headed for the kitchen. Surely he would find one of them in there. He put his money on Cyborg. Thoughts kept running through his head about what Raven had said. She spoke so highly of all of the Titans, not something an Azarathian did all that much. So if they all meant so much to his beloved then he would take her advice for the good of them both. Even if they had fought one another not even an hour ago. As he reached the kitchen, the smell of burning plastic and compost filled his nostrils. Eagle ran into the kitchen._

Eagle: "Fire!" _His hands were up and ready to suffocate any flames, but none were to be found. Steam from pots and pans were overtaking the kitchen and he fanned through the weird fog. The oven fan turned on and Eagle felt what seemed like rubber bullets pelting his right shoulder. He turned around to be greeted by._

Starfire: "New friend, Eagle!. You have heeded the call of the ceremonial chime of Gargoza and have come to feast upon the fresh Krokos poppers and the Butrapet Links." _Eagle was wondering what exactly he had walked himself into. Before Starfire rushed him over to a very disturbing looking chair with straps. His eyebrows rose in a hint of terror._

Eagle: "Um... a... are those restraints necessary?"

_Eagle had heard rumors of Tameranian cooking. In all the galaxy it is known that Tameranians are the worst cooks in the universe. In fact they had 3 extra sets of taste buds for the soul purpose of making their food taste, well, edible. Starfire strapped him in this chair as Robin gracefully tried to exit before he was glomped and pulled back into the room by his cape._

Starfire: "Great, Robbie you have also answered the call. You are usually the only one, but look, we have another guest today." _Robin looked over Eagle and he was looked back with a gaze of confusion._

Robin: "He is the fortunate one indeed." _Eagle picked up the sarcasm well and Starfire bought it hook, line, and sinker._

Starfire: "He indeed IS!" _The Tameranian rounded up three dishes of random looking things. Eagle had no idea what to do, He was tied up after all. Robin seemed to be doing some sort of Thai Chi. Eagle couldn't really do much with the state of mind he was in. The first thing that was thrown in his pallet was a breaded mushroom looking thing. He hmmed as the first wave of flavor hit him, it was rather pleasant. Then the second wave hit him along with the most disturbing feeling ever to hit his mouth. He choked it down. Robin chuckled until it was his turn to eat his share. Eagle spoke._

Eagle: "It... is..." _Starfire and Robin looked on as his attempted to come up with an amazing false critique of the thing he just ate. _" Interesting how it seems to crawl down your throat. Not a quality you find in most foods." _He started to gag and pounded his chest to feign indigestion. Starfire was excited and Robin seemed pleased with Eagle's attempts to cater to her._

Starfire: "That is the fresh, live, Krokos bugs. They take 13 hours to digest, but anyone with layered stomachs like us should have no problems. Next try the Butrapet, It's Robbie's Favorite." _Eagle looked at the worm looking thing before him squirm on his plate before him. Starfire went to clean up and Eagle just stared blankly at it. He looked to Robin with pleading eyes of how to handle this. Robin leaned over and told him his secret of survival._

Robin: "Just think of your favorite food and pretend, Ian. It's what I do everyday since Star went and decided she should be a good girlfriend and cook for me. Her heart is in the right place, just humor her. The sickness doesn't hit until the Butrapet and the Krokus engage in battle in your stomach." _Robin seemed sure of himself as he wolfed the thing down as fast as possible. Starfire came up and shoved the hot dog looking thing in his mouth. He thought strawberry Ice cream really, really, hard. Robin was right. It was just like an ice cream, but covered in mold and dirt. It broke off in many pieces and descended down his neck. He nearly gagged again before belching. His stomach churned._

Starfire: "Ah, the human sound of culinary satisfaction. I accept your compliment, New friend Eagle."

Eagle: "Don't mention it, may I please be excused." _Thinking he was off the hook Eagle began leaving, but he was wrong, dead wrong. He was yanked back as Starfire revealed her worst thing yet, Dessert. It was multilayered, multicolored, and covered in a green looking slime._

Starfire: "My next achievement consists of the mammary output of an earthly bovine creature, the deceased menstruation's of a small earth avian, two cups of the output of the cane of the sugar, extract of a south American bean, a petrol liquid of the corn, powder of a crushed grain, and physically altered glutinous topping." _It all sounded horrible, but then again, Starfire's Lingo proved him a fool. If she had only said cake maybe his expectations would have been greater. A chunk was put before him and tossed into his open maw. Besides it being too big, there was no gagging, no squirming, it was good, it was really good. The facade was over. Robin missed out of the only thing Starfire would only make out of a Earthly cook book for quite some time._

Eagle: "Hey! This is great Starfire, is there more?" _One of his weaknesses was cake._

Starfire: "Seven layers high, do you require a miniature pitch fork with which to consume the concoction." _His heavy approval made Starfire glow, he was unbound and ran right for the prize. She laughed and clapped. "_I must thank friend Cyborg for the use of the nuclear generator." _Eagle dropped his fork at the word nuclear. His skin began to glow green. He ran out._

Eagle: "Great food starfire, keep up the good work!" _He headed right for the bathroom._

Starfire: "I wonder how Friend Beast boy is? He licked the compact, metal, shifting, mechanism."

_After Eagle left the rest room... finally rid of all of his special lunch and looking much more at ease. He moved towards the garage for some fresh air and there he found Cyborg, working on the newest addition to his beloved T-Car._

Cyborg: "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages, I proudly bring to you... the most intensive add on of all T-Car history... 3 years in the making... custom order, hand crafted from Detroit... the one... the only! Teen Titans class spinners and matching permanent Spoiler!" _Cyborg teared from his human eye. _"They... are so beautiful..." _He kissed them before preparing to install them onto the vehicle and Eagle quirked his eyebrow._

Eagle: ... "So do the wheel attachments allow the car to move faster over sea, land, or air?" _Eagle had a limited knowledge of what the T car was capable of. Cyborg blinked and replied._

Cyborg: "No, not really."

Eagle: "Does the perpendicular flap at the end serve for aero-dynamics?"

Cyborg: "Again... no, not really."

Eagle: "... Do you want them to?" _Eagle took a hold of Cyborg's tools with his powers, and in roughly 5 times faster then Cyborg ever could, added the objects with modifications that would actually serve more of a purpose then what Cyborg intended. Eagle didn't really understand that Cyborg just wanted to doll up his car. Cyborg looked to him in shock. _"You see with my new modification these objects will cause proper distribution of the air causing... Irk!" _Cyborg grabbed Eagle by the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the game room. _"Or, we could change it back!" _Eagle didn't quite understand what was happening and he was tossed on this red couch and had this weird remote put in his hands. Then Cyborg activated A device he had never seen before and something started flickering on the screen. A torture device? _"If I had upset you surely we could work things out, must we resort to torture?" _Cyborg sat next to him and blurted out._

Cyborg: "Super Ninja Monkey Fighters 4!, prepare to get your butt whooped by 37 different fighting styles of monkey mastery." _He smirked and whacked Eagle on the shoulder. Eagle scooted, almost sitting on the arm of the chair, not quite knowing this was a video game. Obviously he had no idea what the controller did and Cyborg whooped him the first few times while a pair of eyes glared at the two from the corner. _"Come on, the buttons won't bite, just make yourself one with the character." _Eagle quirked an eyebrow before getting into a meditative state... His white aura covered the controller and gaming system and his monkey fighter also glowed. He attacked Cyborg with attacks that didn't exist in the game. It had seemed Eagle actually had become one with the character and was doing well. Until that was Cyborg got power for an ultimate move. "_Eat my super Monkey banana punch!... Boo... YAAAAAAH" _The monkey got whacked clean off the screen for the victory and shortly after wards a shock from the controller caused Eagle to fly across the room and smack against the wall. He slowly peeled off of it leaving a nice body indent and fell unconscious on the ground. This pleased the set of eyes looking on and a light chuckle came from it's mouth as Cyborg rushed to assist. _"Oh crap. Raven is gunna kiiiiiiill me. I broke her boy friend." _The set of eyes walked out of the shadows and looked angry again, but he wouldn't show it. Beast Boy looked to grab Eagle's leg and smiled the best he could at his best friend._

BB: "Don't worry, Cy. I'll take care of it." _He gave an innocent enough look for Cyborg to buy it._

Cyborg: "Phew. Thanks grass stain. I owe you one."

BB: "Nah, just call us even now." _He smirked as he changed into a gorilla and dragged Eagle out of the room._

Cyborg: "Don't tell Raven!" _Beast Boy smacked Eagle against the door frame and let out a little oops. "_...and do mind the corners. Thank God that tragedy was diverted" _He sat back on the couch before Raven appeared behind him. Cyborg bumped into her and eeped._

Raven: "Don't tell Raven what?"_ She crossed her arms. Cyborg stammered._

Cyborg: "Uh...um... oh, crap. you read my mind and came out here didn't you?" _Raven shook her head and her eye twitched_

Raven: "No. But you did yell "Don't tell Raven" loud enough to wake me up. I told you this game room was a bad idea to put across from my room." _She looked at the dent in the wall and a hint of worry crossed her features. _"What happened?, Where is Ian?" _Cyborg sighed and fessed up_

Cyborg: "Super Monkey Banana Punch. Beast Boy is taking him to Med Wing" _Raven looked even more worried._

Raven: "beast boy?" _She headed there quick with Cyborg in quick pursuit of her. When the reached the medical wing it was empty and a window was broken leading to the outside by the reef. _"oh god. How could I have been so blind?" _She started to panic as one of the Med wing beds burst in a glow of black feathers._

Cyborg: "What do you mean?" _Raven gripped onto Cyborg and was in a mix of anger and sorrow_

Raven: "He's going to try to Kill, Ian." _She rushed to the window, but the reef was clear. He had already started swimming for Jump City. Raven's Tattoo's glowed and her eyes radiated red as her knees buckled and she screamed. _"Beast BOOOOOOOOY!"!


End file.
